The invention herein pertains to fishing apparatus utilizing a radio-controlled boat to deliver the fishing hook or line to a desired location on a lake or the like. Once the fish is hooked or otherwise as needed, the boat and line can be manually reeled in.
Fishing devices utilizing radio signal generators and remote controllers have been in existence for many years as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,193; 5,361,530 and 4,161,077 and others. Certain of these prior art devices accurately direct a fishing lure to a selected location. However, some require radio controls and battery power to return the boat. Other prior devices do not allow the line to release when the fish is hooked, thereby depriving the fisherman of the proper xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d as the fish is being played. Certain other prior art devices utilize miniature boats which are easily flipped over or capsized during use, especially with an active game fish on the line.
Thus, with the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art remote radio-controlled fishing devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide radio-controlled fishing apparatus having a miniature boat which is relatively easy to use by fishermen having few technical skills.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide radio-controlled fishing apparatus and a method which will help insure the catch of active game fish.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a radio signal generator which is integrally formed with a fishing rod and which can frequently be operated easily using only one hand.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a radio-controlled fishing apparatus which includes a slip attachment for freeing the line from the boat during use.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a radio-controlled fishing apparatus which provides the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the operator of conventional fishing apparatus as the fish is being reeled in.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing radio-controlled fishing apparatus including a signal generator which is integrally formed with a telescoping fishing rod. A manually operated reel is affixed to the rod and line therefrom is joined to a small, miniature boat which includes a radio signal receiver and an electric motor which powers a propeller. A resilient slip attachment is connected to the line for easy engagement and disengagement from the boat. The slip attachment is also connected to a leader which is weaker than the fishing line to allow the leader to break, should the hook or lure affixed thereto become unexpectedly lodged on an obstacle in the water. As the fish strikes the bait, the slip attachment disengages from the boat and provides the operator with the feel of a conventional fishing line.